Why?
by Whosaidiwascool
Summary: Natsu is haunted by a dark past. He hides his true feelings behind a mask. Something happens that threatens to break his mask. Will Gray and the guild accept him? Will love prevail?(GrayxNatsu) *RECONTINUED*
1. Prologue

_Why?_

It was Natsu's most asked question. _Why can't I find and keep happiness? Why, what did I do to_

 _deserve this?Why must I lose all of my happiness?_ These questions raced through his mind. His friends and nakama think that Natsu is always happy and carefree when he is truly the exact opposite. He puts on a daily mask to avoid the looks of surprise and pity.

He didn't deserve such caring people, for he was a monster. He wasn't even fully human and broke the greatest law of Fairy Tail, never kill, no matter the circumstance. He was a waste of space and a piece of shit. He had never felt love until he had met Igneel. Natsu wanted to rid the world of himself, but he couldn't because of a special ice mage gave him the will to live. Gray, his rival/best friend...his mate. Gray probably hated Natsu, but he wouldn't blame Gray, he believed he deserved hate.


	2. Chapter 1

Natsu wrapped his scarf around his neck left with Happy following. He hurried towards the train station to avoid the wrath of a certain red head, Erza. He arrived with a minute to spare. Whereas, a certain ice mage was not as lucky.

"Hey Natsu!" A blonde, Lucy, yelled.

"Hey, Luce!" he replied and turned to Erza. "Do we have to ride the train?"

"Yes, its a weeks walk."Erza replied sternly, briefly stopping Gray's 'punishment' for being late.

"Ugh...let's get it over with." Natsu whined.

"Stop whining, flame-brain!" Gray yelled.

"What did you call me, Stripper!?"Natsu yelled back, headbutting the older teen.

"You heard me, dumbass!" Gray screamed.

"Who are you calling-"Natsu started.

"Are you scared of me?" Gray chuckled.

"Gray, t-turn around."Natsu stuttered. Gray turned around and met a furious Erza.

"H-hey E-Erza..." Gray squeaked out.

"Attention passengers, the train will be leaving in 5 minutes." The conductor announced.

Erza dragged both teens onto the train while Lucy and Happy sweatdropped. They quickly followed. As soon as the train began moving, Natsu fell over, moaning and clutching his stomach.

"Oi, don't puke on me, flame-brain."Gray complained.

 **Time Skip-After the job**

"I won't have enough money for my rent!" Lucy cried.

"It's not my fault flame-brain doesn't know how to hold back."Gray stated.

"Oi, it's not like you know how to hold back either!" Natsu argued.

"Boys..."Erza said with a warning tone.

"A-Aye!" the teens said in unison.

"I'm going home." Natsu stated, as it was evening.

"Bye." Team Natsu replied. Gray noticed that Natsu had a bit of sadness in his eyes.

 **Natsu's House**

Natsu entered his small cottage in the woods. It was nothing special, it had a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. He sighed and went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. He pulled out a blade from a spot hidden from Happy. He sighed and went to the sink to turn the water on. He looked into the mirror and saw how sad and pitiful he looked. Maybe he was finally able

"I'm just a monster and a waste of space." Natsu whispered. His eyes burned with tears.

"NATSU! Please open the door! I know your doing it again! Please!" Happy cried.

"NO!" Natsu yelled. He pulled the blade across his wrist multiple times. He washed the blood off in the sink. The pain helped with the numbness he felt. He stumbled backwards and sank down to the floor. He heard a loud bang coming from the other end of the house. There were footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

"Oi, flame-brain, open the damn door! I know something is wrong because Happy is crying!" Gray yelled through the door.

"No!" Natsu answered weakly.

Gray froze the lock and broke it. He swung open the door and stood in shock. Natsu looked up at him, his face showing surprise, sadness, hurt, and disgust. He never imagined to see Natsu so sad and broken. His features were contorted from shock and fear. He felt a warm liquid on his face...he was crying.

"Why..." was the only thing Gray could say.

Gray ran over to Natsu and took the blade out of Natsu's hand. He froze the blade and broke it. He looked around Natsu's bathroom and found bandages and rubbing alcohol. He used the alcohol to clean Natsu's cuts. He then wrapped the cuts in bandages. Gray hoisted Natsu to his feet and carried him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed.

"Happy, go get the girls."Gray ordered.

"Why, Gray?"Natsu whispered.

"Why, what?" Gray asked, confused.

"Why do you care about me? I'm just a monster and a waste of space, so why do you care?" Natsu whispered.

"Baka! How can you think that? You saved so many lives! You are not a monster or a waste of space!" Gray screamed at the pinkette.

"How can you be so-"Natsu started.

"Gray! What happened? Happy came to use crying, which scared us!" Lucy cried.

The girls stopped as soon as they saw Gray in tears standing next a very pale and dazed Natsu. They saw the bandage on Natsu's arm and demanded answers. Gray told them everything that happened and when he told them what Natsu said, they tried to convince Natsu otherwise. Both girls broke down in tears, both blaming themselves for not realizing how Natsu truly felt. They all stayed over at Natsu's house that night, not wanting to leave him alone.


	3. Author's Note

**Due to the reviews I have gotten, I have decided to continue the story! Thanks for the reviews(even tho my writing sucks!)! If you have any ideas, share them, they would be greatly appreciated. I'm not the best with ideas, so I might get stuck. I was thinking of making Natsu pregnant in future chapters, let me know if you guys want it! If you have a good idea for a story but don't want to write, give it to me and I will try my best!**


	4. Chapter 2

_'Oi, why did flame-brain look so sad? Something must be wrong, he is the happiest person in the guild.' Gray thought._

" _-ay! Gray!" Lucy yelled._

" _Huh? Guess I zoned out."Gray replied with a frown._

" _What's wrong? You usually don't space out." Lucy said, concerned._

" _Eh, it's nothing."Gray frowned."I'm going home."_

" _Ok, cya!"Lucy and Erza said._

" _Bye."_

 _Gray left the train station and unconsciously headed towards Natsu's house. 'I wonder what has gotten into flame-brain.' Gray wondered as he approached Natsu's small cottage._

" _Eh?" Gray whispered as he ran into the door. 'When did I get here?'_

 _ **Sniff Sob**_

" _Huh, what was that?"Gray asked himself. 'It sounded like Happy. Something really bad must of happened for that furball to crying that hard.'_

 _Gray opened the unlocked door and headed towards the sobbing. It led him to a small bedroom. Happy was sitting on the bed with a tear stained face. He pointed to the bathroom door since he was unable to speak from the sobs. He walked over to it and tried to turn the knob. The door was locked._

" _Oi, flame-brain, open the damn door! I know something is wrong because Happy is crying!" Gray yelled through the door._

" _No!" came a weak reply._

 _Gray froze the lock and hit it, effectively breaking it. He swung the door open and took in the horrific sight. Natsu was sitting against the wall. He had a blade in his right hand and blood coming from his left wrist. His skin was a sickly pale and his breathing ragged. Gray grabbed the knife out of Natsu's hand and froze it. He then threw it on the ground, smashing it. He moved to Natsu's side and noticed that Natsu had stopped breathing. He quickly checked for a pulse, but didn't find one._

" _NOOOOO!" Gray screamed, tears pouring down his face._

"-ay! Gray! Wake up!" Erza yelled.

"Huh?" Gray mumbled.

"You were having a nightmare. You keep tossing and turning. You also were crying." Lucy said worriedly.

"I dreamt that I hadn't made it to Natsu in time." Gray mumbled sadly.

Natsu began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes to see his friends staring worriedly at him. The events from the night before came flooding back to him. He looked away from his guildmates in shame.

"Sorry..."Natsu whispered. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Natsu..." Erza said in her motherly voice.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu! We didn't know how you truly felt. If we did, we would have tried to help."Lucy cried.

"There isn't anything you can do. I don't deserve happiness. All of my life I have been despised just because of who and what I am." Natsu whispered, sadly.

"Natsu! Don't say that! Everyone deserves happiness!" Erza yelled.

"What do mean who and what you are?" Gray asked.

"Follow me." Natsu sighed and stood up. Everyone looked at him with confused expressions. Everyone followed the pinkette to a small clearing just being outside of Natsu's house.

The amount of magical energy in the air increased. The pressure soon made it hard for everyone, including Erza, to stand. A column of orange fire surrounded Natsu and went into the sky. The heat was almost unbearable. The fire dissipated after a few minutes, revealing a solemn Natsu. He had blood-red scales scattered across his body, blood-red dragon claws instead of hands, a blood-red tail with spikes, blood-red wings with black tips, and two midnight black horns protruding from his head. Shocked gasps came from the other mages.

"This is what I really am. A half fire dragon, half human. Igneel is my birth father and I don't know my mother. I have always been hated and feared by humans because of what I am. Igneel taught me how to hide my draconic features. He sent me to Fairy Tail to protect me. I could tell that it devastated him as well. I never expected you guys to find out, let alone like this. I understand if you guys don't want a monster in Fairy Tail." Natsu explained sadly.

Gray was the first one to recover his voice."You really do have flames for brains. You think that Fairy Tail is going to abandon you because you are half dragon when the guild would accept you. It's the way Fairy Tail is. Hell, we wouldn't care if you were half demon. You are still Natsu."

"Really?" Natsu looked up with hopeful eyes. The hopefulness in his eyes surprised Team Natsu because they had never seen Natsu look like this. They had assumed that Natsu didn't care about fitting in with the guild or if they accepted him.

"Of course, Natsu." Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to tell the guild now, or wait?" Erza asked in a gentle tone.

"I guess tell them now, they will eventually find out anyways." Natsu with a fake smile.

 **At the guild**

Team Natsu entered and the guild went silent as they laid eyes on Natsu's strange appearance. Natsu's tail swished nervously.

"Oi, what's up with Salamander?" Gajeel asked for everybody.

Gray, Erza, and Lucy took turns explaining everything that Natsu had told them. Everyone was shocked and saddened to hear this about the happy, carefree teen. Everyone was also pissed at the people who mistreated Natsu in his past.

"Boy, why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Makarov asked.

"Because I was afraid that everyone would turn on me and hate me like every other human has." Natsu whispered, barely loud enough for Makarov.

"Boy, we aren't like that. We don't turn on family because they aren't fully human. You know this." Makarov sighed. His heart wretched when he saw the look of surprise on Natsu's face.

"So, you guys don't fear or hate me?" Natsu asked, surprised.

'Nope's and 'No's ran out from various guild members.

"I knew you smelled more like a dragon than us other dragon slayers, Salamander." Gajeel stated jokingly. Natsu gave a small smile in return.

"Thanks, everybody." Natsu said with tears in his eyes. He finally found happiness.


End file.
